


Puppy Love

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: Tails, Feathers, Horns and Beer. [1]
Category: 11 Drunk Guys (YouTube RPF), Pwnagemcgee (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 11 drunk guys, 11dg hybrid au, Coyote!Nick, M/M, Pwnagemcgee, Siberian husky!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: can i have an 11 drunk guys fic? from an abopcast, they read a fanfic about nick and luke, and nick mentioned that they slept on the futon one time. something based off of that, but maybe a hybrid au? luke is a red siberian husky and nick is a coyote. thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I think I dwelled on this Hybrid AU too much and thought up one for nearly all 11 of them. Robin being a deer is possibly my favourite uvu

Luke curls in on himself, pulling the thin blanket closer to himself. Well, as much as he could when him and Nick were on opposite sides of the futon.

The tensions had been running high between them over the course of a few hours, even though the two had drank enough alcohol that they should have forgotten the incident.

Luke, being the dog hybrid he was, had gotten a bit too excited when they had reached an exit in the game they were playing. All of them were laughing loudly at the shouts the brunet let out in his excitement, Nick eventually tugging him down next to him.

That was harmless in all ways possible. But, they had managed to find a way to fuck it up.

As the coyote hybrid pulled him down, he had leaned in to Luke's face from laughing so hard, accidentally pressing his lips on the corner of the other's mouth.

They had agreed to share the broken futon earlier on in the night, which made the incident much more awkward a few hours later. 

A light red and white ear twisted back, hearing the shuffling behind Luke. The movement stopped after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," Nick called out. Luke turned to look at the coyote, seeing that the movement was Nick turning around to face him.

"It's okay," The brunet faced away from Nick. "I mean, it was an accident, right?" Of course it was an accident. Nick was drunk and had no idea what he was doing in his fit of drunken laughter.

"Yeah, it was an accident," There was more movement behind Luke, and Nick was suddenly closer than before. "But...The feelings weren't really accident, though."

Luke looked at the other again, seeing Nick's ears twisted back and biting his lip gently out of nervousness, Luke guessed.

"That's okay too. My feelings weren't really an accident either." Luke had turned around so Nick didn't see the rising flush on his cheeks.

A light tapping was heard on the futon, Nick's tail wagging out of happiness. "That's, uh, that's good."

"Yeah, it's pretty good." They both went silent. More shuffling from behind Luke, and an arm made it's way around his stomach. On instinct, the husky hybrid curled into the warm body behind him.

"Is this okay?" Nick murmured. Luke tried to stop his own curly tail from wagging out of joy.

"Mhmm." The brunet hummed, unable to stop his tail from hitting Nick in the stomach lightly when he pulled Luke closer. Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
